Way of the Warrior
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Miyoko is an Onna-Bugeisha, a female samurai. Known as 'The Black Orchid', she is the first samurai warrior to take up residence in Konoha. How will this change the village when one samurai now lives in a village full of ninja? Please read, review, and find out more in Miyoko's adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Way of the Warrior**

**Chapter 1: Miyoko (Konoha's Resident Samurai)**

It is disgraceful, the path that many of my kind have taken to get by in this world. They hire out their services as mercenaries to criminals. Then there is me. I am formally from the Land of Iron, but my blades have been forged in combat against those that threaten the ones I care for. What am I you may ask? My name is Miyoko, and I am samurai.

I am special kind of samurai, an Onna-Bugeisha. In this world ruled by the shinobi, it seems samurai are always outmatched by the ninja. Still, one must learn to find a place in this world. I've found my place, but I will not hire out my services. Money seems to bring out the worst in some people. My new place is in a village in the Land of Fire: Konoha.

My soul is my sword, a katana and a wakizashi forged from the finest steel. I also use the naginata and su-yari. I will never dishonor myself by using firearms. Firearms are for cowards. These days I wear the clothes on my back, and my armor fitted to my mature frame. because of my simple black armor with black lacing, I am called the 'Black Orchid'

My kabuto is made in the zunari style, and I wear an iron half-mempo with the face of a lion. I reserve that for the battlefield. Most of the time, I wear a simple black head-wrap with a cloth facemask. On a dapple grey stallion, I made my way into Konoha for the first time. The townsfolk look at me like I am from another planet as I tied down my horse.

I sat down for a meal, "Long way from home, aren't ya?"

"Well, this will be my new home," I replied back to her,

"A samurai among ninja, you'll stick out like a sore thumb," she joked,

"So what's your name, samurai?" asked the lady at the counter,

"I'm Miyoko," I replied, taking off my head-wrap,

"Hmm...that's a nice name, I'm Ayame," she replied,

"Nice to meet you Ayame," I replied, such a nice young lady,

After a long trip, I was hungry, "So what I can get for you today?"

"I'd like the kakuni ramen, no green onions please," I ordered,

"Would you like some sake with that?" Ayame teased,

"Oh, I don't drink, just tea please, thank you," I smiled back,

As a samurai, I always abide to the Eight Virtues of Bushido: Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Politeness, Sincerity, Honor, Loyalty, and Self-control. One cannot call themselves a samurai if they do not live their lives by these virtues. I can feel the eyes of people passing by as I waited for lunch. Is it my armor? Is it my swords? Being a samurai is tough.

I have short black hair in a boyish cut, and light brown eyes. My skin under my armor has some tan to it. Working and training in the summer months can do that to one's skin tone. I am 178cm tall, and 77kg without wearing all of my armor which is a mix of steel plates with padded silk and leather, and chainmail. All in a shade of black and dark grey.

Most of the time, I wear a blue-grey and white kimono with my head-wrap and cloth facemask. My swords will never leave my side. I will never shed the blood of the innocent. That is something that may wash off from your hands, but you will never be able wash it from your memory, "Here you are, I wish you all the best here in Konoha," said Ayame,

"Thank you so very much," I replied, and broke the chopsticks for a meal. The food here is very good. I seem to have found a place that I can frequent as a regular. Within an hour, I had finished my lunch, and paid for it, "excuse me, do you know where I can find Lady Tsunade? I have an important meeting with her that I must see to," I asked Ayame

"She lives in the middle of the village, you can't miss it,"

"Thank you," I said, making a polite bow and being on my way to a large home in the middle of the village. I walked my stallion Bando to the lavish home, and tied him to the post outside, "you be good, alright?" I said stroking him, and got a nuzzle from him as I was about to go inside, "good boy," I said with a giggle, and went inside for the meeting.

With my head and face covered, my custom armor clinked and rattled as I made my way up the stairs, cradling my kabuto and mempo. I bowed to Lady Tsunade. The leader of the village gestured for me to sit down, "Miyoko of the Mori Clan, the 'Black Orchid', it is refreshing to see there are samurai that follow the Bushido Code," said Lady Tsunade

"My clan stands firm to the ancient way, the way of the warrior," I replied, "I am happy that you have approved of me staying here, as a samurai, I pledge myself to this village," I vowed to Lady Tsunade, "and to your protection, should you require it," Lady Tsunade grinned and nodded as she signed some papers, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," she replied, "some of our shinobi have had troubles with samurai in the past, seeing that you are different from those hired mercenaries, I want you to show me what a real samurai can do," I have the skills that can make me a match for the best ninja on the open battlefield. One chapter of my life is over, and now a new one begins.

**(Please rate and review kindly)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The Way of the Warrior**

**Chapter 2: A Test of Skill (Meeting Tenten)**

Bloodshed is not something I will ever take pleasure in partaking in. Battle is a way of life for the samurai. The carnage on the frontlines of combat reach deep into our psyche. Whether it is to defend a village from invaders or quarrels among the clans, there are times that bloodshed is necessary. That is something ninja and samurai share in common.

I have taken lives on the battlefield, and I have fought in many battles with the very sword at my side and the weapons that I carry with me. Tell me, what samurai or ninja has not taken a life? None. Yet it is not without reason. I will not kill without a second thought. One must try to reason with a belligerent. If not, then killing should be the last action.

Today is a very special day. Lady Tsunade asked me to showcase my skills. I am not one to peacock my abilities as a samurai. This is the leader of the village wanting to know if she can trust me, "I'll be fine, Bando-kun," I said after I fed my stallion. I then met the Hokage in a field outside the village in full armor without my mempo, and no sashimono.

"Good morning, Miyoko-chan," said Lady Tsunade,

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama," I replied and bowed,

"I'm glad you made it out here today," Lady Tsunade replied, and moved to the side to present me with an opponent of sorts, "this is Tenten, your test is to defeat her in battle," I have not had breakfast yet, and my opponent's hair remind me of meat buns. Still, I have to focus. I brought only my sword, Mizuchi, and my wakizashi for this test of combat.

I made a respectful bow to her, "Let's have a good match," I said to Tenten as she bowed back. I took up an Iaido fighting stance, and kept my eyes on Tenten. She leaped up, and from a scroll came a spear and a few shuriken in puffs of smoke. They were hurled at me with great speed. One looked so big it can decapitate an unprepared foe with ease.

I managed to catch the large one that looked like a windmill blade with my blade, and hurl it back at her. She moved to the side to evade it, and it stuck into a tree. She leaped forward to attack with a spear, and the match began. I weaved and evaded the thrusts aimed at my head, and moved to the side to strike down the spear and slash back at her.

"Hey, you're good," complimented Tenten as I attacked,

"Not bad yourself," I replied, keeping the match friendly,

I kept Tenten on the defensive with my slashing attacks. This maybe just a test, but I am not holding back. It would be an insult to both me, and to my opponent. I can feel the vibrations of my sword making contact with the wood of her spear. There is something exhilarating about facing an opponent of equal skill and stamina. There is something 'fun'.

With a clean slash from Mizuchi, I cut through the shaft of her spear, and nearly cut her face. She moved back with a back handspring, and leaped into the air with her scroll. Out came a kusarigama and a kunai. How many weapons does she keep in there? She attacked again with the chain, wrapping it around my blade. I pulled her inside my guard.

I was able to get my sword out of getting tangled in the chains with a double slash, and a little wrist work. I kept my knees bent, and moving forward in my offensive attack on her. Tenten was pulled in, and she attacked with a downward stab from her kunai. I moved back to evade both the kunai thrown at me, and the leg sweep. How clever of Tenten.

"How many weapons do you have in there?" I asked

"More than you can handle, Miyo-chan," Tenten boasted,

"We'll see about that," I joked back, and moved in swiftly with a ready katana. Tenten pulled out a sword from her scrolls. Now things were getting very interesting. I am not only defending against every weapon in her arsenal, but evading every punch, strike, and kick coming at me. Not an easy task in my armor, but I have to see this test to the end

I kept myself relaxed and poised throughout the match. The sounds of clashing steel and iron mixed out battle-cries ringed out on the spring breeze. Finally, I saw my moment to strike. I moved inside her guard by striking down her sword, and elbowing her in the stomach combined with a leg sweep. The last thing Tenten saw on her back was Mizuchi.

She gasped seeing the tip of my blade at her face. I sheathed back my sword, and walked up to her with a helping hand. Tenten grinned, and took the hand up. I bowed to her for a good match and Tenten bowed back, "Well done, you two, very well done," said Lady Tsunade clapping her hands lightly. It was then that I made my first friend in Tenten.

"We should do this again some time," I suggested,

"Yes, let's do that," Tenten replied, and we went our own ways,

I went in to the village for breakfast. It was a couple ripe peaches, and tea for me. Bando-kun got carrots, oats, and apples. Out of my armor and back in my kimono and head-wrap with face cover and a sugegasa, I cleaned his hooves, and gave him a brushing from his tail to his mane. Whatever you do from daily chores to battle, always do your best.

**(Note: What armor should Kurobane wear? I am torn between Gyorin Kozane or Nanban Gusoku)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Way of the Warrior**

**Chapter 3: Indestructible **

I have my duties that I must attend to. A call to arms is one of them, "I am sorry, my friend, but there is business that I must attend to," I said after sparring with Tenten. I was dressed in full armor and putting on my zunari kabuto, and rode off to the Mori lands west of Konoha. Word came that over 250 Grass and Rain Village ninja are on the warpath.

Some shinobi think that the samurai should be relegated to the history books. With so many complex jutsu among the many shinobi villages that dot the landscape, it seems we samurai stand no chance against such insurmountable odds. A few clans now stand their ground. My clan is one of them. We devote our lives to our ways that seem lost to time.

In my full regalia from my armor to my sword, I rode out as fast Bando-kun can gallop to the Land of Iron. I arrived at the gates of a small village as the folks began to flee. My faithful stallion Bando nudged me. I see in his eyes that he worried for my safety. I calmed my stallion by gently stroking his muzzle. I put on my half-mempo, and faced them.

An ashigaru with a yari approached me, "Miyoko-sama, you made it,"

"Please get these people to safety behind the walls," I asked of him,

"You're going to face this whole army by yourself?!" he said in awe,

I turned, and nodded lightly, "So be it," the soldier said with a bow,

"Drop your weapons, and you will all be spared," I said to the army,

These ninja were mostly rogues, whom laughed as I was going to face a whole army, "You are going face me? And this whole army by yourself? You samurai are either brave or stupid, I would choose the latter in your case," the leader taunted back, "your time is over, you're nothing but a relic, why don't you do the samurai thing and commit seppuku?"

I am one to give those that I face in battle a second chance, "I ask that you heed my warning, if you don't, then none of you will leave this field alive," I further warned them, and that did not sit well with the leader and his forces of Rain and Grass Shinobi. It cannot be helped now. All of these rogue ninja want a fight. I unsheathed 'Mizuchi' for battle.

"Tear the bitch apart!" the leader of the rogue ninja belted out, and charged forward. Shuriken and kunai were launched at me and covered the charge like swarm of hornets. I deflected, blocked and parried all of them as I charged forward with my fiercest battle-cry. I hope my ancestors are proud of me. I slashed my way into the scattered ninja ranks

It is hard to shutter my ears from the screams and cries of the dead and the dying that now fly in the spring breeze. I do what I must to defend the defenseless. Small sparks danced around me as my sword deflected showers of Senbon, and slashed through flesh and bone. I will hold this ground by all and any means necessary, that is my sacred duty

I was surrounded on all sides by Grass and Rain Village shinobi. I was under the blade, but never undone. Man by man that I cut down, I would not give in to these shinobi. Not for the people within the wooden walls. I slashed aside another one attacking me from the front across the face. I let out a loud battle-cry as I cleaved one in half down the skull

He fell in two even halves as I slashed him from the skull to the groin. I could see the fear in the eyes of my enemy. I breathed heavily as I was feeling the strain of battle on my body. There is only a small handful left from the attacking force. It seemed their stomach for battle was lost as soon as their odds of victory began to slip away from their grasp.

"I will say this again, heed my warning and be spared," I repeated,

They look hesitant, "What're you doing, KILL HER!" their leader ordered,

"No way," said a kunoichi, young and youthful just like me,

"Did you see what she did to our army?!" said another in terror.

"It does not have to end this way, I know you value your lives," I stated,

Their blades quivered like fall leaves "KILL HER!" He blasted,

The leader clinched his sword in his hands, "I'll deal with you cowards later, if you won't kill her, I WILL!" He said, charging at me with determination to see his task done even if one hundred and forty of his comrades had already fallen to my blade. With an Iaido slash in heavy armor, the fight was over in seconds as his head fell cleanly off his shoulders.

I took off my half-mempo to let them know that there is a human behind the mask though the bottom half of my face is covered by black cloth wrapping. I slashed off the blood from my blades, and sheathed it back. The remaining shinobi dropped their weapons, got on their knees, bowing and begging for mercy. I bowed back to them as I am merciful.

The shinobi fled into the forest, but I did not pursue them. I was welcomed as a heroine to the villagers that were safe behind the walls. I asked for no payment for my services. The only thing of worth is doing my sacred duty to my homeland and to the Lord of the Mori Clan, Mitsuji-dono. It will not take long for the news of this battle to reach his ears.

**(Note: Miyoko's sword 'Mizuchi' is the Watari Blades 'Honor')**


End file.
